The Guide to Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse
by ObiWan6251sALT
Summary: After a viral outbreak results in Zombies rising from unknown origins, Survivors Ryan Lee and Ashleigh Yzerman are forced to survive in a harsh, new world overrun by the Walking Dead.
1. The Apocalypse

Ryan Lee knew the horrors of the Undead better than anyone else. Having spent most his time watching shows like The Walking Dead and Resident Evil, Ryan was prepared for the day the Dead would rise up. However, he wasn't expecting it quite like this. For as he opened the front door, there, in the street, was a group of decaying and rotting corpses... but they weren't the type of corpses that were just lying there... they were _moving_.

"Jesus, what the hell...?" Ryan asked, horrified. He looked over the moving corpses and wondered just how in the hell they had appeared. He'd heard nothing about walking corpses.

Two police officers were crouched down behind the open doors of their police cruiser, with a frightened woman alongside them. The woman was screaming; despite the officers' attempts to calm her down.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" one of the officers snapped.

The second officer peeked out to see the walking corpses coming closer. Then he noticed the man standing in his front door, watching in confusion.

"Get over here!" the cop shouted.

Ryan was about to obey, but at that very moment, the officer turned around to find the panicing woman right behind him, with the eyes of the living dead. She opened her mouth, showing her rotten teeth and screamed an inhuman sound. Then she reached down and grabbed the cop by the wrists and pushed him onto his back.

"FUCK! What the hell?!" the cop screamed as the woman dug her teeth into his shoulder. "Get the fucker off me!" he yelled.

The second police officer pulled out his pistol and raised it. However, he found he was unable to fire, for fear he may hit his comrade. It would be the last mistake he'd ever make. For at that moment, the woman turned away from the dying cop and lunged forward at the remaining officer. The cop slammed his elbow into the woman's jaw, then turned and made a run for it. However, he ran smack into two more corpses, which pushed him down to the ground. The woman joined the two corpses in feasting on the screaming cop.

Ryan hurried over to the police cruiser and knelt down next to the dead cop. He knew this was suicidal, but the other corpses hadn't yet noticed him. Besides, he was curious about the dead cop. He found the cop's badge and name tag. "Kevin," he read, "Kevin... Veenstra."

The dead cop's eyes snapped open and it grabbed Ryan's leg. Ryan yelped and fell back, kicking the reanimated cop in the face. He backed away and found the other cop's pistol to his left. Then he looked to find the zombified cop crawling toward him.

"Oh shit," Ryan muttered. He rolled to the left and grabbed the pistol. He made sure it was loaded as he raised it toward the crawling corpse. The zombified cop reached out for Ryan's leg, and that's when Ryan pulled the trigger, blowing a hole in the dead cop's head.

He climbed to his feet, panting. However, the gunshot seemed to attract the attention of the other zombies. The corpses that had been feasting on the second cop, as well as the ones that had been approaching the police cruiser were now coming closer.

"Fuck me," Ryan said. He ran to the police crusier and jumped in the driver's seat. He reached over and closed the passanger seat, then looked down to the ignition.

_SMASH!_

The window shattered as one of the corpses reached in. Ryan panicked, shaking the zombie's arm and pushing it out. He turned the keys, and the engine kicked on. He stepped on the brake and pulled out, running over two corpses, along with the one he'd killed.

"Jesus, what type of shit is this?" he wondered as he drove along. He looked out the window to see the same chaos everywhere. A man was knelt over the body of his girlfriend, when the dead woman suddenly came back to life and dug her teeth into the man's leg.

At another point, he saw a man being chased into his house by two more corpses. Suddenly, from overhead, he spotted F-22 Raptors. But as he passed under them, he noticed the rockets. The F-22 Raptors launched the rockets, causing explosions everywhere.

The military was fucking nuking the town. Ryan stepped on the brakes and drove faster as one of the houses to his left exploded in a shower of flames. Behind him, a herd of zombies were slowly limping after the police cruiser. A rocket crashed down in the middle of the herd, creating a bloody mess.

As Ryan left the town behind, he looked in the rearview mirror to see the F-22 Raptors continue to endlessly bombard the town, destroying it. This must be their way of quarantine, Ryan thought as he drove along. The fuck with this, time to move on...

Ryan knew there was little time to waste. He continued to drive up to the point until he reached the only house thirty miles outside the town. This was the place where his Dad was supposed to be. He climbed out of the police cruiser and approached the house. He knocked on it once or twice, only to receive a scary silence in return. He shook his head, hoping his Dad, Raymond Lee, was still alive. However, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad was about to fucking happen before the day was through.

**Camp Grounds...**

**Not Too Far From The Camp House...**

In the woods not too far from the house where Ryan hoped to find his Dad, Raymond Lee was holding a sniper. He stood with Len Klapwyk, both of them hunting down a deer. Len Klapwyk stood on a ledge, while Ray stood in the ravine.

"It had to be walking this way," Len said, looking for the deer. "Do you see it at all?"

Ray shook his head. "I don't see a goddamn fucking thing," he said. "You sure you know where the fucking deer disappeared to?"

"I'm sure it came this way," Len replied in annoyance. "Look, if it comes at me, watch where you point that thing. Okay?" He pointed to the sniper Ray held. Len started to walk through the woods. Ray kept in the ravine and followed the sound of Len's footsteps. As he walked, he took notice of the black deer blood. He shook his head.

"Goddammit," Ray said, shaking his head. "I see so much fucking blood. Are you sure this is the way it went?"

"Positive," Len replied. Then he called out, "I think I see a lot of blood here. Goddamn, is their blood always so black?" Then he pointed to another man not so far away. "Ray, there's Brett. He's signalling. You'd better get over there. I'll keep an eye out for that damn sneaky deer."

Ray nodded and walked down the ravine, making his way toward Brett. Brett was waving his arms, but he stopped as soon as Ray got more than three feet away.

"See the fucking deer?"

"I didn't crouch down, so I may have made too much noise," Brett answered, shaking his head. "I may have scared the damn fellah. It's best if you crouch down to keep quiet."

Ray nodded. He crouched down and made his way in the direction Brett pointed. Raymond cocked his rifle as he moved forward. He shook his head, sighing. He ducked under fallen logs, and tried his best to keep silent. Len was still further away, no telling if he saw any fucking thing. Ray smiled when he peeked through the bushes to see the deer calmly eating grass.

"There you are, fucker," he said, raising the sniper and taking aim at the deer.

A gunshot suddenly rang out from Brett's location, and the deer looked up, spotting Ray with his sniper, and quickly dashed off. Ray growled in frustration. "Goddamn it...!" he shouted.

Then he heard another gunshot and Brett screaming. "GET OFF ME! ...AAH!" Brett yelled, another gunshot sounding. "LEE! HELP!"

"Shit," Ray said. He turned and ran back down the path, ducking under the logs and forgetting to keep silent. Further away, Len heard the cry and started to make his way to the scene. However, Ray reached the area first... and gasped at what he saw. Two men, both kneeling over the dead body of Brett. They were pulling out his guts and organs, feasting on them. Blood poured from the open wound... no way Brett could have survived. Ray raised his sniper and fired at one of the men, hitting it in the shoulder.

The two men stopped feasting on Brett's body and rose to their feet. They turned and limped toward the intruder. Ray snapped in another clip and fired again, hitting one of the men in the head. The second man kept coming. What the fuck ARE these things? Ray wondered as he fired at the second man, hitting his chest. Cannibals? Corpses? Living Corpses? He snapped off another shot, but then he heard more noises. He spun around and spotted about ten more corpses closing in. Ray reached for another clip and slapped it in, raising the rifle. One of the men knocked the gun out of his hand and dug its teeth into his arm. Ray cried out and lost balance, falling onto his back.

"FUCK!" Len shouted, as he came to a stop at the top of the small canyon, in time to see Ray get bit by one of the corpses. One of the corpses was pulling some organs out from the wound in Ray's arm, when it looked up into the barrel of a Magnum. Ray snapped off a shot, hitting it in the head. Blood splattered on the rocky wall and some on Ray as the corpse fell limp. "What in the hell...! Ray!" Len reached down to help him when one of the corpses came at him again, digging its teeth into his arm. Len shook it off and fired at it in the head, killing it. He rubbed the wound and ignored the pain as he looked down at Ray. "Ah, Ray, naw, no man," he said sadly, knowing it was too late to do anything to save him.

"Help... me..." Ray stuttered.

At that moment, someone else slid down into the canyon, holding a pistol. The man raised it and snapped off a shot, hitting one of the corpses in the head. Len gasped when he recognized his stepson.

"Ryan! You okay?" he asked.

Ryan walked over and looked down to see his dying father, a bite mark on his arm. "Dad- Oh, Dad, no. We can, we could-" Ryan stammered, not knowing what to do. He knelt down and inspected the wound.

"Ryan, he's too busted up. Nothing can be done now except to ease his suffering," Len said, trying to convince his stepson what they had to do at this point.

Ryan nodded, accepting that. He climbed to his feet and reloaded the pistol. Len stepped aside, and watched as Ryan raised the pistol, aiming at Ray's head. Ray was fading; he was dying; and after that, he would reanimate; become one of them. Ryan's hand shook as he put his finger on the trigger. After a moment, he let his hand drop to his side. He inhaled and exhaled before attempting once more, but he just couldn't keep it aimed... Either that, or he didn't have the guts to do what needed to be done.

Len sighed in frustration. Like his stepson, he didn't want to see Ray end up as a walking corpse. He yanked the pistol out of Ryan's hand, the movement causing Ryan to step back. Len pointed the pistol's barrel at Raymond's forehead as the dying man reached up, trying to speak, but no words came out.

"Sorry, brother."

Then Len pulled the trigger...


	2. An Unfriendly Sight

Ashleigh Yzerman had no idea how this all began. One moment she was sitting at home, watching television, when the power suddenly went out. She went downstairs to ask her mother what the problem was, and was horrified to find her father hunched over her mother, eating organs from her insides. When her father turned to her, he didn't look like himself. His eyes were blank, his skin twisted and his teeth rotting. When he stepped toward her, his hands were outstretched and there was a frightening moaning coming from his mouth.

Ashleigh yelped and ran to the front door. She unlocked it and threw it open. Her father was only four steps away from her when she finally threw herself through the front door. She was hoping to find help, but then her hopes faded when she saw the same shit happening everywhere else.

Some man was being chased by the same type of person her father had become. She watched as one woman trying to climb into her car was bitten by one of the walking corpses. That's what they were... the Walking Dead.

"AAAAAAH!" Ashleigh yelped in terror as she felt her dead father's hands on her shoulder. She shook him off and turned, stepping back and tripping, falling on her back. Her dead father snarled and stepped toward her, reaching down. Ashleigh grabbed a wrench lying on the grass nearby. It was the same wrench her father had always used in his work.

Just as her dead father reached down for her, Ashleigh slammed the wrench into the side of his face, splattering blood on the lawn as he fell. Ashleigh slammed the wrench in her dead father's face three more times before breathing in relief.

She couldn't believe what just happened. Her father must have died sometime earlier and reanimated. But how? Not wanting to get caught up with more of these walking dead, she turned and ran down the road, taking care to avoid the zombies.

**Not Too Far Away...**

**Three Blocks Away...**

Hofferson drove down the road, looking around. He'd seen the terrors of what the zombies were capable of, but he didn't expect it to happen just like this. As he was driving down the street, the truck rolled over the body of a zombie. The bump sent the truck wobbling and nearly crashing off the road, but luckily, Hofferson hit the brake, stopping just in time.

"Ah, shit," Hofferson muttered, shaking his head. "What the fuck was...?" And then his eyes widened at what was racing toward him. "OH SHIT!"

And then it was upon him.

**Outside the Suburbs**

**On the Run from the Undead...**

Ashleigh was breathing heavily, fighting the urge to stop and rest as she ran. She didn't want any more of those walking dead things grappling her. She continued to run as fast as she could, despite her panting. She turned to look behind her, spotting at least two corpses doing their best to catch up with her.

Big mistake.

With a startled yelp, Ashleigh tripped over a small pebble and crashed down on the ground. She tried to get back up, but with a horrified revelation, she realized that she'd twisted her ankle.

"Aah... Ouch!" Ashleigh cried.

The moaning sounds got closer. The first of the two corpses was now looming above her. It knelt down and reached around her neck and leaned in to take a bite out of her. Ashleigh pushed back on it, fighting to keep it from biting her. Then the second corpse came up and started to kneel down. Ashleigh knew there was no way to fight off both corpses.

Suddenly, the second corpse' head splattered with blood as it collapsed to the ground. The first zombie looked up to see a man approaching, holding a Magnum.

"Go to hell," the man snapped, pulling the trigger.

Ashleigh panted, relieved to still be okay. Then she looked up at the man holding the Magnum. He looked with concern at her and seemed a bit worried as he reached down to help her up.

"Are you bit?" he asked.

"No," Ashleigh responded, grasping his hand and gratefully accepting his help. "I was almost bit though. But thanks to you..."

The man held up his hand. "DON'T thank me."

"But..." Ashleigh started.

"No, I mean it," the man said, "I can't accept it. You were just lucky I happened to be around. You should be more careful." And then he noticed the way Ashleigh was hunched over, grasping her right leg. "Your ankle..." he stated.

Ashleigh whimpered for a moment. "I... think I... twisted it back there..." she gasped.

"Ah, shit," the man murmured, as the sounds of more Undead sounded around them. "They'll be drawn to the smell of a fresh wound. Looks like you're coming with me." He put his hand around her shoulder and headed to the forest just across the street. There was an old hut in there where they could rest and be safe from the swarms of Undead rampaging along out there.

And then, suddenly, a group of Undead shifted and made their way after the two.


End file.
